Conociéndote, ¿Cual es tu nombre?
by DanhLew
Summary: La Reina Elsa, cada noche salia a la sala principal a disfrutar de la hermosa luna, pero durante varios días, un joven la acompañaba en su soledad cuando su relación amistosa se volvió mas profunda, surgió un pregunta completamente extraña. —¿Deseas bailar conmigo?. El joven sin saber su nombre le ofreció un baile, ella no sabia que responder. ¿Debería aceptar?
1. La Boda

_LOS PERSONAJES COMO ELSA Y ANNA PERTENECEN A DISNEY, LA HISTORIA Y FUTUROS PERSONAJES SON MIOS_

**CAPITULO I**

En Arendelle, después de tres años de gozo y cambios con su reina especial, los rayos del sol iluminaban el reino en los días de verano, pero el día de hoy debía ser perfecto, desde ya temprano al alba los sirvientes estaban arreglando todo en el palacio. Barcos de gran tamaño llegaban desde muy lejos a Arendelle, gente importante de gran alcurnia llegaba solo por una sencilla razón.

El día de hoy, Arendelle presenciaría la boda de la joven Princesa Anna y el joven apuesto Kristoff.

Por su puesto, Anna ya estaba despierta y los nervios no podían faltar, la boda se llevaría a cabo comenzando la tarde y para eso solo faltaba una hora y nuestra Princesa aun no traía puesto su vestido.

—¿Dónde está mi vestido? —pregunto nerviosa a las sirvientas.

Anna junto a un puñado de sus más cercanas sirvientas estaban ayudándole con los últimos toques para la novia. Pero lo único que faltaba era el hermoso vestido blanco que su madre uso alguna vez en su propia boda, Anna tenía muchas ganas de usarlo… aun que no fuera el más hermoso desde su perspectiva.

—Están por traerlo su majestad, no se alarme. —contesto Gerda, una de las sirvientas de más confianza y casi una segunda madre para Elsa y Anna.

—Oh dios mío, ¿Qué tal si el vestido no está a tiempo? ¿Y si Kristoff se arrepiente de todo? ¿Me dejara en el altar? ¿Qué pasa si yo me arrepiento?

Gerda no paraba de reír, Anna comenzó a hablar rápido como siempre lo hace hasta cierto punto de que nadie le pudiese entender.

Entre tanto parloteo una risa en particular sonó en el umbral de la puerta, las sirvientas hicieron una reverencia al ver a la Reina Elsa observando con una cálida sonrisa a su hermana menor.

—No te rías Elsa, esto es serio.

—Perdóname Anna, pero es gracioso verte de esta forma. —Elsa se acerco a su hermana y poso su mano en su hombro— todo saldrá bien… Kristoff te ama, tú lo amas, es un sentimiento mutuo que jamás podría desaparecer.

Anna sentía sus ojos húmedos, Elsa jamás le había dicho algo tan lindo.

—Tus palabras son muy consoladoras Elsa pero los nervios son… —pero algo llamo completamente la atención de Anna— ¡Oh por dios! El vestido, ya está aquí.

Elsa volteo a ver a las sirvientas que traían el vestido que alguna vez su difunta madre uso en su boda, no evito mostrar una mirada de confusión, no sabía que Anna había escogido ESE vestido en particular.

—¿Vas a usar el vestido de nuestra madre?

—Se que Mamá habría deseado que alguna de las dos lo usase.

Elsa no podría ser engañada tan fácilmente y mucho menos por su hermana, pudo ver en sus ojos que no deseaba usar para nada el vestido, no era de su gusto.

—Vuelvan a guardar el vestido.

La orden de la Reina sorprendió a las sirvientas pero hicieron caso a su orden y se lo llevaron, dejando a una Anna completamente asustada.

—¿Qué haces? La boda esta casi por comenzar.

—Te estoy haciendo un favor, no tienes por qué engañarte de ese modo Anna… no lo quieres usar. —Anna suspiro.

—No quiero pero…

—Nada de _peros. _—Elsa hizo un suave movimiento de mano liberando algo de magia.

Unos cuantos copos de nieve cayeron sobre la cabeza de Anna y una luz envolvió a la Princesa, después de unos cuantos minutos un hermoso vestido blanco, con encajes clásicos de su cultura incluso en la manga larga del vestido de puro encaje apareció puesto en la joven Anna.

Las sirvientas quedaron asombradas, Gerda sonrió ante el gesto que había hecho la Reina con su hermana, pero no olvidemos que Anna estaba completamente anonadada con el vestido. Volteo a ver a Elsa confundida.

—Considéralo como mi regalo de bodas.

Anna no lo resistió y abrazo a Elsa con fuerza, casi llorando murmuro un "_Gracias"_.

En la iglesia ya todos estaban listos, los invitados estaban en sus lugares, el Padre estaba en su lugar destinado y a su lado se encontraba Kristoff, algo nervioso por lo que estará por suceder. El sirviente más fiel a la realeza, Kai, un hombre regordete y pelirrojo se acerco al joven rubio.

—No tenga miedo joven Kristoff, todos han pasado por esto alguna vez.

—¿Incluso tu? —Kai comenzó a reír un poco.

—Incluso yo… sabes, tu forma de actuar me recuerda mucho a la de el Rey Walt***** en su propia boda. —Kristoff volteo a ver curioso al sirviente.

—¿El Rey estaba nervioso en su boda?

—¡Por supuesto! Todo hombre lo está… pero cuando el Rey miro llegar a su esposa desde la entrada, sus ojos jamás se despegaron de ella.

Kristoff trato de imaginar a sus suegros difuntos en su boda, ¿Podrán él y Anna tener una relación como la de ellos? Esa respuesta podría ser respondida en algún futuro, pero ahora necesitaba primero casarse.

Cuando volvió a pensar que justamente ahora estaba en su boda, los nervios comenzaron nuevamente, no podía evitarlo. Pero su corazón se detuvo al oír como la gente del coro cantaba, fijo su vista en la puerta y como un rayo de luz venia Elsa acompañando a Anna en lugar de su padre. No pudo evitar dejar de mirar a Anna… tan hermosa con ese vestido blanco, un largo velo cubría su rostro, pudo divisar un poco como ella le sonreí igual de nerviosa y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Cuando las dos llegaron Elsa abrazo con fuerza a su hermanita, la joven ya estaba por llorar pero Elsa le sonrió para confortarla.

La boda fue de lo más agradable, todos estaban alegres por el compromiso de la Princesa y el joven rubio, ahora un príncipe, aun que no le gustaba que lo llamasen así. Cuando el Padre dio la palabra final, los dos se dieron un largo beso, la gente aplaudió y festejo la nueva unión. Elsa creó una nevada en la iglesia, creando un ambiente parecido al de cuando se conocieron los novios.

Después de la boda una gran fiesta se hizo presente dentro del palacio, música tradicional sonaba en la sala principal, Olaf bailaba alegre con unos niños y los novios compartían su alegría en el baile.

Sin embargo, la única persona que no bailaba era Elsa.

La Reina no sabía bailar, su habilidad en ese campo no era muy buena, más bien, nunca ha bailado, después de todo por muchos años vivió encerrada en su habitación.

—Disculpe su majestad. —un hombre alto, de cuarenta años y anteojos se arrodillo ante ella— ¿Me concede esta pieza?

—Oh… discúlpeme Señor… —hizo una breve pausa haciéndole referencia a que le dijera su nombre.

—Oh, disculpe mi insolencia su majestad… me llamo Sir Arjan Van, represento al Rey de los Países Bajos.

—Oh, pues discúlpeme Sir Arjan pero no sé bailar.

—Vaya… entonces debería hablar con usted aquí mismo. —las palabras del buen hombre despertaron curiosidad en Elsa.

—¿De qué desea hablar Sir Arjan?

—Sobre el baile de otoño que se mostrara en tres semanas su majestad.

Elsa había olvidado por completo el baile, durante cada año en la época del otoño se celebra un baile en honor a un suceso histórico en el Reino de Arendelle.

—Vengo a decirle en nombre del Rey que quizá ellos lleguen dentro de una semana. —Elsa volteo a verlo sorprendida.

—¿Tan pronto?

—El Rey desea hablar con usted sobre mercadeo y sobre otros asuntos.

—Oh… dígale al Rey que en Arendelle son bien recibidos.

—Se lo diré, fue un gusto conocerla su majestad. —Arjan hizo una reverencia y se fue a bailar junto a su mujer, que lo esperaba.

Elsa se quedo pensando sobre eso, sería una buena forma de socializar y mejorar sus habilidades como Reina. Tal vez el Rey le de algunos consejos de cómo ser buena monarca. Ella sabe que el Rey de los Países Bajos y su padre fueron muy buenos amigos, ¿Cómo la trataría? Eso y un sinfín de dudas la invadían.

La velada fue agradable, todo el reino festejo el compromiso y hoy sería la última noche de Anna y Kristoff en Arendelle, al día siguiente emprenderían camino a Corona, a tener una luna de miel que tanto han deseado.

Al día siguiente los sirvientes llevaban las provisiones suficientes a los caballos de Anna y Kristoff, ellos decidieron que irían solos, como cuando se conocieron.

En las grandes puertas estaban todos, despidiéndose de la nueva pareja.

—Nos vemos dentro de tres semanas. —dijo Anna, abriendo sus brazos hacia su hermana mayor.

Elsa no dijo nada, solo la abrazo con fuerza y luego vio a Kristoff quien solo las observaba con una sonrisa.

—Ven para acá. —Kristoff se sorprendió al ver a su cuñada abriéndole los brazos indicándole que la abrazara— no te preocupes, no te congelare.

Kristoff solo comenzó a reír y la abrazo.

—Cuídala bien.

—Eso hare hermanita. —recibió un pequeño golpe en el brazo por parte de la Reina, él sabía que no le gustaba que le llamase de esa forma.

Sven apareció atrás de su amigo de toda la vida y lo miro con ojos de cachorrito.

—Esta vez no vendrás conmigo amigo. —Sven bajo las orejas mostrando tristeza— pero volveremos dentro de tres semanas, lo prometo… te traeré las mejores zanahorias —entonces le lamio todo el rostro, haciendo reír a Anna y Elsa.

—¡Chicos!

La voz del hombre de nieve, Olaf, sonó en la entrada al palacio. Corrió tras ellos y se tropezó, cayendo en el suelo partiéndose en pedazos.

—Oh cielos, creo que me resbale.

Todos comenzaron a reír. Anna fue donde Olaf y junto todas sus partes.

—¿Irán con los Trolls? —le pregunto a Anna.

—Claro.

—Entonces voy con ustedes, me quedare con los Trolls un corto tiempo.

—Está bien Olaf, pero solo pasaremos a dejarte.

La pareja subió a los caballos y Olaf se monto junto con Anna en su caballo, se despidieron de los demás y emprendieron camino a Corona. Los sirvientes entraron al palacio, excepto por Kai, que se quedo al lado de la Reina Elsa la cual miro sus manos.

—¿Qué sucede su majestad?

—Kai… —volteo a verlo— ¿Sabías que la familia real de los Países Bajos vendría en una semana?

—Si su majestad.

—Entonces… —observo sus manos— ¿saben sobre mis poderes?

—Por supuesto su majestad, ellos personalmente vinieron a su coronación. —Elsa hizo una mueca al recordar aquel accidente.

—¿Seguirán asustados por lo del accidente?

—No lo creo, el Rey Fons y su padre eran muy buenos amigos, no se preocupe su majestad.

Entonces Kai regreso al interior del castillo, dejando a una Elsa pensante… mil y un preguntan andaban por su cabeza.

¿Qué pensarían sobre ella?... les daría, ¿Miedo?

* * *

_**¡Hola!  
Los que me conoceran saben que no he terminado ninguna de mis historias, pero no pude evitarlo.**_

_**Adoro Frozen, es una pelicula maravillosa, simplemente hermosa.**_

_***Rey Walt... **el Rey no tiene nombre oficial, por lo que decidi ponerle Walt, haciendo referencia a que el padre de Anna y Elsa se parece a Walt Disney.**  
**_

**_Bueno, espero y les guste esta historia, nos vemos!_**

.

¿Dejaran un Review?


	2. El Viaje

_**¡Wow! No pense que fuera a tener buena recepción el fic :'D ahora respondo a los reviews~**_

**sue29NNID: **compartimos un gusto, Elsa, jajajajaja xD Frozen es una película maravillosa, sin lugar a dudas :D gracias! aquí tienes el capitulo.

**hanakaeda: **gracias! me alegra que te guste, no te preocupes, Elsa lo tendrá se lo merece :'3

**Guest: **gracias c: aquí lo tienes

**_XD: **me alegra que te encante! :D

**aleprettycat: **gracias :D si, escribo con tiempo limitado, nunca lo hago pero esa vez lo hice, gracias por los consejos :'3 aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo.

**RwbyTeam: **Frozen es una película maravillosa, sin duda, lo mejor que ha echo Disney hasta ahora, yo pienso que escribo pésimo xD pero gracias :D aquí tienes el capitulo dos :D Feliz Navidad!... atrasado xD

**squalbraska: **gracias! :3 aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero y lo disfrutes.

**Marvelgirls1:** por supuesto y eso pienso hacerlo con mis demás fic's que tengo c:

_**Muchisimas gracias por los follows y favoritos :D los aprecio mucho, ahora si viene lo bueno, el capitulo, espero y lo disfruten c:**_

* * *

_LOS PERSONAJES COMO ELSA Y MENCIONADOS SON PERTENECIENTES A DISNEY, LA HISTORIA Y PERSONAJES NUEVOS SON MIOS_

**Capitulo II**

Una semana después, en las tierras alejadas al sur de los Países Bajos precisamente en el gran Palacio Real de Ámsterdam. Los sirvientes preparaban todo para el largo viaje de sus soberanos, que consiste en un largo viaje en bote… todo el día en altamar amerita de todos los recursos, según palabras del monarca Fons Hubert Van Orange, el cual no soporta los viajes por mar pero si es para visitar a la casa de su viejo amigo, créanme que lo hará.

Los monarcas estaban por terminar sus maletas, ya tenían casi todo listo, incluso sus dos hijas de mayor edad también estaban listas. Junto a sus matrimonios se dedicaron a llamar a las sirvientas, dispuestas a emprender su viaje. Pero la rubia Duquesa de treinta años, Clarisse, detecto que faltaba una persona en particular.

—Em… Disculpa. —llamo a una de las sirvientas que se encontraban cerca suyo— ¿No han visto a mi hermano?

—Discúlpeme que le diga esto mi señora, pero el Príncipe Damian no ha aparecido.

—Oh, gracias ahora puedes retirarte.

La sirvienta hizo una reverencia y fue junto a las demás para terminar los preparativos, la Duquesa mostro preocupación ante esa información consiguiendo que su esposo se diese cuenta.

—¿Qué te sucede Querida?

—Damian no aparece… —comenzó a mover su pie provocando un pequeño golpeteo en el suelo y logrando eco en el lugar— ¡Maldición Damian! Se nos hace tarde.

La Duquesa Clarisse comenzó a refunfuñar, los sirvientes conocían la extraña relación de los jóvenes con toques de odio y amor. Ya a estas alturas no se les hacia extraño que de vez en cuando se escucharan sus conversaciones en todos los pasillos.

Mientras que en los jardines del Palacio el mayordomo de más confianza para la familia, William. Estaba parado al lado de un árbol, parecería que está observando los hermosos jardines pero en realidad solo estaba esperando a un joven… el cual estaba sobre la copa del árbol, viendo detrás de las murallas del Palacio.

—Su alteza, su familia lo espera junto a su equipaje en el gran salón. —le dijo.

De repente frente al mayordomo desde el árbol un joven cayó al suelo con una gran agilidad, como si fuese un gato. Alto, de piel blanca, ojos verdes y con cabello castaño largo hasta por debajo de sus orejas. Muy apuesto para las jóvenes del Reino.

—Ya tengo todo listo, solo falta una cosa. —comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada a su hogar.

William lo siguió con la vista, sin perder la postura seria y elegante que siempre tenía.

—¿Puedo saber que es esa cosa su alteza? —el joven volteo a verlo, mostrándole una media sonrisa.

—Yo. —empezó a reír— no creo que mi padre deje a su heredero olvidado en los fríos pasillos… ¿oh si? —se quedo pensativo.

—Su majestad lo adora su alteza y eso lo sabe muy bien.

El que parecía ser el Príncipe heredero al trono de los Países Bajos poso su mano en el hombre del mayordomo.

—Deja los títulos para otras personas William, sabes que puedes llamarme Garret.

—¿Que tal si mejor lo llamo _mi Señor Damian_? —el Príncipe suspiro, no le gustaba que lo llamasen por su segundo nombre.

—Sabes que odio ese nombre William.

Los comenzaron a caminar en dirección al gran salón, donde la familia real se encontraba reunida, claramente el Príncipe Garret no dejaría de hablar del tema.

—Se que lo odia mi Señor, pero su primer nombre le fue otorgado por su bisabuelo el Rey Damian de los Países Bajos… fue un gran hombre.

—Fueron veinte años de mi vida en los que me llamaron Garret y ahora me llaman Damian, simplemente odio ese nombre, no queda conmigo.

—Tenga en cuenta que al regresar de Arendelle usted será… —pero Garret lo interrumpió.

—Ya lo sé, no me lo tienes que recordar. —los dos se detuvieron al estar frente a las grandes puertas que daban con el final de su camino— Solo… trata de que no se inicie el tema sobre ello, ¿está bien?

—Tiene mi palabra mi Señor.

Entonces Garret abrió las puertas, encontrándose con toda su familia, desde su padre hasta sus pequeños sobrinos… toda una familia enfurecida con el por retrasar el gran viaje a Arendelle.

—¡Hijo! ¿Dónde estabas? —pregunto la Reina Maggie, la cual ya estaba desesperada por partir.

Los sobrinos pelirrojos de su segunda hermana mayor corrieron tras él hasta colgarse en sus piernas. Garret solo comenzó a reír por las travesuras de sus dos sobrinos.

—Perdóname Madre, perdí la noción del tiempo en jardín.

—Tiempo es el que no tenemos Damian. —Loes, su hermana, reclamo.

—Ya tranquilízate Loes, mejor controla a tus hijos en vez de reclamarme.

Los niños salieron corriendo con su madre, el monarca sonrió al ver que toda su familia estaba reunida, ya era hora de partir y eso hicieron todos, emprendieron camino hacia el bote que los llevaría a Arendelle.

Al día siguiente en el puerto de Arendelle, Kai y Gerda junto a un puñado de sirvientes esperaban la llegada de la familia real de los Países Bajos. Desde el gran palacio Elsa observaba desde una ventana de la antigua habitación de sus padres el puerto.

Deseaba recibirlos, sería algo muy grato hacerlo, pero el miedo a que la despreciaran por sus poderes la carcomía por dentro. Suspiro y volteo a ver una pintura, donde sus padres se encontraban sonriendo con alegría y amor.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordarlos.

—Solo espero no asustarlos… —murmuro, hablaba sola con la congelada imagen de sus padres de vez en cuando.

Regreso su vista al puerto, donde vio un enorme barco con la bandera de los Países Bajos en el mástil. Desde su posición escondida podía observar como sus más fieles sirvientes, Kai y Gerda saludaban alegres a los monarcas y su familia.

Trago en seco.

Ahora mismo se encontraba nerviosa, tanto que ni se dio cuenta de que unos sirvientes tocaron a la puerta.

—¿Su Majestad?

Elsa abrió los ojos sorprendida, se acomodo el vestido y alzo el mentón mostrando un elegante porte, tal como le enseño su Madre hace muchos años.

—Pase.

Una sirvienta apareció al abrirse la puerta.

—La familia real de los Países Bajos ha llegado su Majestad.

—Díganle a Kai y Gerda que traigan todo su equipaje a sus habitaciones, deben estar agotados por el largo viaje… —la sirvienta asintió— También… dígale al Rey Fons que mañana por la mañana quisiera una reunión con él.

—Como ordene su Majestad.

La sirvienta se fue cerrando la puerta al irse, Elsa suspiro, aun no se acostumbraba a tener el poder completo del Reino, nunca pensó que su padre tuviese una carga tan enorme en sus manos.

Pudo sentir como el suelo comenzaba a congelarse, observo a su alrededor y la habitación se cubrió completamente de hielo.

—Hace años que no hacia esto… —se dijo a sí misma, hizo un leve movimiento de dedos y estos provocaron que el hielo se evaporara.

Tomo un poco de aire y fijo su vista nuevamente en el barco, ahora le esperaban un montón de experiencias nuevas durante estos días.

* * *

_**¿Les gusto? Espero que si, ya que hoy es el ultimo año del 2013, escribo esto como el ultimo capitulo que escribo del año c: he pasado muy buen tiempo por aqui y se nota con los fic que he escrito.**_

_**Bueno, les deseo un hermoso fin de año y les dejo esto como regalo, feliz año nuevo!  
ahora, les recomiendo que si dejaran un review recomiendo que lo hagan con una cuenta c: sale mucho mejor y mas facil :D**_

_**¡Nos vemos!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Dejaran un Review?**_


	3. Bajo la Luz de la Luna

**_¡Aqui el nuevo capitulo! Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews y follows~ *-* me anima bastante y esta historia esta cobrando mucha mas fuerza en mi cabeza, me he creado un horario para mis fics y los domingos es el dia de este fic. Toda una semana para leer este hasta que llegue el nuevo c: espero y les guste, por fin, como varios querian... Elsa y Garret se conocen, pero para que digo mas :D_**

**_panche:_**_aqui esta el nuevo capitulo c: ¡espero y te guste! :D_

**_squalbraska: _**_que tengas un buen año, ¡espero te guste el capitulo! :D_

**_Hi-Ji Bei Fong: _**_debes ver la pelicula, es hermosa :D Amsterdam es un lugar hermoso, no lo he visitado pero me dedique a investigar sobre el gracias a un tío, conosco el libro pero por ahora no lo leo por ciertas razones. Por supuesto que pasara mucho para conocer a Elsa y mucho uwu ¡espero y lo disfrutes! :D_

**_sue29NNID:_**_ la espera ha terminado, ¡aqui lo tienes! :'3_

**Mariana1234: **

**_Flor-VIB412: _**_¡aqui esta el capitulo! :D espero te guste c:_

**_valen dg:_**_ ¡Frozen es hermosa! una pelicula impresionante, Elsa es uno de los mejores personajes que he visto en una animada, me alegra que te guste mi historia :D dicho y hecho aqui esta el encuentro pero es algo... ya lo leras muahaha uwu no es el chico :B no como cres(?) ok nu lo siento xD ¡Aqui lo tienes! :D espeor y te guste._

**lilitdi: **_me alegra que te guste c: aqui lo tienes :D_

**Bueno, ahora les dejo el capitulo... ¡espero y lo disfruten! :D **

* * *

LOS PERSONAJES COMO ELSA Y MENCIONADOS SON PERTENECIENTES A DISNEY, LA HISTORIA Y PERSONAJES NUEVOS SON MIOS

**Capitulo III**

Los sirvientes del palacio ayudaron con el equipaje y otras necesidades a la familia real, incluso algunas mucamas jugaron con los dos nietos del Rey Fons a petición de la abuela. Kai estaba llevando a la familia real a sus respectivas habitaciones, los Monarcas tendrían su respectiva habitación al igual que sus dos hijas con sus parejas. Los pequeños compartirían la suya con sus padres y para el joven Garret una habitación con vista a los jardines favoritos de la Reina. ¿Coincidencia? Quién sabe, por supuesto el no lo sabía, solamente disfrutaba de la vista que le proporcionaba su ventana cuando escucho a unas mucamas detrás de su puerta.

—¿Has visto ya al Príncipe Damián? —Garret bufo fastidiado, hasta los sirvientes de otros reinos lo llamaban así— Es muy apuesto.

Garret mostro una media sonrisa al oír aquello, escucho las risitas de otra mucama.

—No te lo puedo negar, hoy soñare con la típica fantasía del Príncipe Azul.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, las risitas comenzaron a ser más lejanas para el oído de Garret, haciéndole entender que ya se habían ido hacia otra parte.

Suspiro aburrido, ¿Qué podría hacer en un castillo desconocido para él? Podría explorar los pasillos para encontrar algún pasaje secreto. Lo que siempre hace en su hogar desde que era un pequeño.

Pero unas últimas palabras de William llegaron a su mente…

—Si llega a aburrirse Señor, debería entablar una amistad con la Reina Elsa… ella y usted tienen edades similares, tal vez podrían hacerse amigos.

Garret lo pensó unos minutos, pensando en varias posibilidades de iniciar una conversación con la Reina o conocerla por lo menos. Unos toques en la puerta lo interrumpieron de sus pensamientos, fue directamente a abrir la puerta y parados como pequeños soldaditos se encontraban sus sobrinos. Comenzó a reír y se agacho para estar a la altura de ellos.

—¿En qué puedo servirles?

—Estamos aburridos Tío —comento Luuk, el mayor de los dos pelirrojos traviesos— Este castillo es… ¡Inmenso!

Abrió sus brazos dando a entender que era muy grande el Palacio y se tiro al suelo suspirando aburrido, el mayor de los hombres empezó a reír, Aiden el segundo al nacer comenzó a reír también y se trepo a la pierna de su Tío.

—Vamos a jugar al jardín.

—¿Su madre les dio permiso? —se cruzo de brazos, los dos niños se miraron nerviosos y juntos le suplicaron.

—¡Por favor!

—Está bien… pero no le digan a su madre, saben que me matara —los niños festejaron el acontecimiento y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron a los jardines.

Garret los siguió con toda la velocidad que tenia, eran demasiado rápidos para él y como ahora acepto jugar con ellos debía cuidar de que no se lastimen, si eso sucediera su hermana lo mataría al instante. Enojar a una madre sobreprotectora no es lo mejor y eso nuestro chico la sabía por experiencia.

Al llegar a los jardines Garret pudo apreciar aun mas las hermosuras que este tenía, altos arboles con hojas muy relucientes y brillantes, arbustos adornados con cerezas y una que otra flor. Además de ello en una pequeña zona alejada de ellos estaba unos árboles desnudos pero estaba cubierto por hielo, hielo en pleno otoño. El sabia que en el otoño el frio es leve pero le asombraba el hecho de que el hielo se mantuviese solido.

Los niños también se dieron cuenta de la pequeña sección de bosque nevado, corrieron hacia él y comenzaron a jugar con la nieve que se encontraba ahí. Garret se encontraba confundido, ¿Quién pudo haber hecho eso?... pero luego recordó la ceremonia de coronación de la Reina Elsa hace tres años.

En su rostro se mostro una gran sonrisa, en su mente la única palabra con la que la podía describir es; Asombroso…

—¡Tío!

Sus sobrinos le lanzaron bolas de nieve, despertándolo del ensueño que tenía en ese instante. No lo resistió y tomo un poco de nieve, les hizo en forma de bolas y se las lanzo.

Así inicio una gran guerra de nieve, la cual terminaría hasta que los niños se cansaran.

Fue un día entretenido para el Príncipe.

Sin embargo para Elsa el día entero fue terrible, no salió de su habitación por el miedo a lastimar a la familia real. Sabía que incluso los nietos del Rey Fons lo acompañaron, cosa que no le agrado mucho pues podría lastimarlos… aun que ya controlaba sus poderes el miedo a lastimarlos era demasiado fuerte, no podía arriesgarse para nada.

Cuando la luna tomo el lugar del sol en el cielo, Elsa pidió que le trajeran la cena a su habitación logrando preocupar a Gerda la cual la quería como si fuese una hija suya. La Reina la calmo diciéndole que se sentía demasiado cansada como para ir al gran comedor, eso calmo un poco a Gerda pero no como nuestra Reina lo esperaba.

Se quedo hasta las tres de la mañana despierta, tratando de leer cualquier libro que tenía en su habitación e incluso tratando de crear trucos con sus poderes. Pero nada de eso la logro calmar, ni siquiera pudo cerrar los ojos y entregar su mente a Morfeo, le era meramente imposible.

Pero una ideo llego a su cabeza las tres de la mañana, de vez en cuando bajaba hacia la sala principal del trono a disfrutar de la luna, pero últimamente no lo había hecho por lo tanto le dieron las ganas de ir primero por un Te a la cocina y después ir a sentarse en su trono a relajarse. La luna la calmaría por completo pero sabía que todas sus preocupaciones volverían.

Se levanto de la cama, tomo una bata azul obscuro con bordados con forma de copos de nieve y después de ponerse unas pantuflas salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina.

El camino no fue tan largo, pero cuando llego no había nadie, ni un alma se asomaba por algún bocadillo… le agradaba la compañía pero ahora mismo necesitaba estar sola. Al acercarse a la alacena escucho un carraspeo, asustada busco a su alrededor a la persona que la observaba y luego frente a la isla de la cocina se escucho el chirrido de una silla.

—No sabía que alguien se sirviera Te a las… —observo el reloj de la pared— Tres de la mañana en esta nación, ¿Es común en Arendelle?

—No —Contesto en seco.

Un hombre apuesto, sus ojos eran verdes como los de un felino, piel blanca pero no tan blanca como la suya y cabello largo castaño hasta debajo de sus orejas. Era un hombre muy atractivo, cosa que impresiono a Elsa.

—¿Tradición? —pregunto, ella lo negó con la cabeza.

Elsa trato de ignorarlo mientras se servía su Te de hierbas favorito.

Para Garret nuestra Reina le parecía… bueno, la mujer más bella que haya visto en toda su vida, no la podía comparar con la típica chica de cuentos de hadas. Era muy bella, su cabello rubio platinado brillaba con la luna tornándolo completamente blanco, su piel blanca como la nieve le parecía suave, su figura sin dudarlo era atrayente, sus ojos azules como el hielo le parecían lo más hermoso del mundo, sus labios…

Era la mujer perfecta, pero no la conocía para nada.

—No sabía que… las sirvientas podían tomar algo de la alacena de la corona.

Entonces Elsa abrió sus ojos impactada, el joven pensó que ella… la Reina era una mucama, una sirvienta del Palacio. Decidió tomarle el pelo y seguir con el juego.

—Soy… una mucama personal —formo una media sonrisa, el joven comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

—Me doy cuenta —le mostro una sonrisa picara, la cual provoco un leve sonrojo en Elsa.

—¿Tu quien eres para hablar así? Debes ser un sirviente de la familia real de los Países Bajos.

Y al igual que Elsa, Garret abrió los ojos impactado. No podía creer que ella no supiera quién era, había causado furor entre las mucamas, ella debía de saber quién es… pero no le diría, debía estar jugando con él.

—En… En el Palacio de Ámsterdam podemos tomar algo de la alacena de la corona —una pequeña mentirita blanca no le haría daño.

Ella comenzó a reír por su reacción, cautivando con su sonrisa a Garret. Al verla sonrió embobado, nunca se había sentido así por alguna doncella del Reino, nunca pensó que llegaría a sentir algo de… atracción hacia una mujer, esto era nuevo para él.

Se rasco la nuca un poco nervioso por no saber que decir y observo que ella estaba por irse de su vista. No iba a dejar que se fuera de su alcance, se levanto de su silla y corrió hasta estar aun lado de ella.

—¿A dónde vas?

Elsa tomo un pequeño sorbo del Te, pensando en que contestar a eso… él se había tomado enserio el tema de que en realidad si es una mucama personal, por lo tanto ya no podía ir a la sala del trono.

—Em… iré a la biblioteca, a disfrutar de la luna —suspiro aliviada, por fin se le ocurrió algo inteligente a su profesión ficticia.

—Vaya… —murmuro— ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Ella fijo su vista en él y sonrió un poco, asintiendo a la petición del joven sin siquiera saber su nombre o algún otro dato.

Lo guio hasta la gran biblioteca del palacio, su lugar favorito de este inmenso lugar desde que tiene memoria. No podía dejar de pensar en las millones de aventuras que sus personajes favoritos emprendían en sus mundos, le resultaban fascinantes pero a la vez misteriosos de una extraña manera.

Los dos decidieron sentarse en un sofá gris que estaba junto a la ventana del lugar, la luna, brillante como siempre iluminaba con gran intensidad a los dos jóvenes. Ella no podía tomar de su Te sin distraerse con lo apuesto que era el hombre porque cuando eso sucedía casi estaba por derramar el delicioso liquido.

Sucedió lo mismo con Garret, cuando ella volteaba a ver a la luna y al pueblo con el que cubría en una tibia noche, se perdía en ese bello perfil que ella poseía, sus facciones eran delicadas y elegantes dándole la apariencia de una Princesa.

Ambos, después de unos minutos de silencio decidieron que era mejor romper el hielo…

—¿Qué edad tienes? —comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, incluso la misma pregunta formularon juntos— ¿Tienes hermanos? —nuevamente sucedió, provocándolos que rieran acerca de su error.

—Perdona que te interrumpa —dijo ella.

—No te disculpes, las damas primero… —hizo una reverencia sentado, haciéndola reír.

—Está bien, tengo veinticuatro y solamente tengo una hermana menor.

—Interesante —Elsa tomo un sorbo de su Te, Garret sabía que era su turno de responder por lo que ahora debía de hablar— Tengo los tan deseado veintiuno y tengo dos hermanas mayores… unas locas debo decirlo.

Elsa comenzó a reír.

—¿Cómo son? —pregunto curiosa, tal vez le recuerden a Anna.

—Una es mayor que yo por casi quince años y la otra que es detestable debo decirte, es mayor que yo por solo nueve años por lo tanto me han torturado toda mi dulce infancia… incluso ahora lo siguen haciendo.

—Wow… —exclamo Elsa asombrada— diría lo mismo de mi hermana, pero ella es más tranquila.

—¿Cómo es ella? ¿Igual de tranquila que tú? —la joven bufo sorprendiendo a Garret de su gesto.

—No, ella es muy alegre y tierna… casi se comporta como un cachorrito.

Garret comenzó a reír por el comentario, nunca pensó que alguien comparase a su familia con un perro.

—Tu infancia debió ser divertida…

Elsa paro de beber su Te y mostro una falsa sonrisa.

—Si, fue muy divertida… —mintió, no deseaba recordar esos momentos en los que ignoro a su hermana— Bueno, dime algo que no sepa.

—¿Todo? —provoco una risa en Elsa— Esta bien, ¿por dónde puedo comenzar?...

La velada fue maravillosa para los dos, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro contando anécdotas familiares y otras cosas variadas de su vida. El Príncipe conto desde cómo sus hermana lo encerraron una vez en un establo por tres días hasta como salvo la vida de una anciana que se estaba ahogando con una simple patata.

Elsa disfrutaba de las historias, todas esas pequeñas aventuras le parecían fascinantes, la personalidad del joven sirviente le parecía fabulosa y divertida. Sabia divertir a alguien que tan solo conocía de hace unos minutos. Por supuesto, ella también conto una que otra anécdota omitiendo sus poderes, bueno… básicamente solo conto algunas actividades que hacía con su familia mucho antes de encerrarse sola en su habitación casi toda su vida. Para Garret la mujer le parecía completamente un enigma, era talentosa, inteligente y adoraba a su hermana… ¿Cómo es que termino trabajando en un Palacio como sirvienta? El deseaba averiguar la razón de ello pero ahora no era el momento.

Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, Garret dio un salto de la sorpresa al recordar ese pequeño detalle.

—¡Oh vaya! —exclamo logrando asustar a Elsa.

Se acerco un poco más a nuestra Reina, poniéndola nerviosa y un poco sonrojada –aun que no se dio cuenta- la tomo de las manos y las alzo acercándolas hacia su pecho, incluso a ella misma.

—Me he dado cuenta de que no me has dicho tu nombre —la fulmino con la mirada, observándola con sus ojos verdes.

Elsa se sonrojaba aun mas con la mirada atrayente del joven, ella deseaba saber su nombre y estaba dispuesta a decírselo pero escucho el reloj y volteo a verlo. Logrando romper la atmosfera el reloj le indico que ya habían pasado tres horas desde que llegaron a la biblioteca.

Nerviosa comenzó a balbucear cosas y se paró de golpe, dejando la taza en el sofá y a un Garret muy confundido.

—¡Mira la hora que es! Tengo que irme —volteo a verlo, el todavía tenía su mano enlazado con la de ella.

Claramente Elsa no deseaba terminar ese tacto, pero tenía que hacerlo… dentro de unas cuantas horas las mucamas irían a levantarla, no podía perder más tiempo, aun que ella lo quisiera así.

—Lo siento… —estaba a punto de soltarse pero él se aferro aun mas fuerte a ella, fijo sus ojos azules en el con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Veámonos mañana… aquí mismo, a la misma hora.

En sus ojos podía ver el deseo que tenia por verla, Elsa también quería eso y su boca hablo mucho más rápido que ella al formular lo que tenía que decir.

—Claro.

La respuesta le fue grata a Garret, en su cabeza un pequeño ratón comenzaba a bailar de alegría, créanme que incluso lo haría ahí mismo pero no deseaba asustarla.

Sin querer hacerlo, la soltó.

Elsa salió corriendo de ahí dejando a un Garret confundido, pero con unas grandes ganas de que el día pasara rápido para volver a verla. No lo pensó ni dos veces y salió de la biblioteca, en su camino hacia su habitación fue soñando despierto con la mujer que acababa de conocer, ya era definitivo que no la iba a olvidar tan fácilmente.

Mientras que Elsa al llegar a su habitación inmediatamente se quito sus pantuflas y su bata, las puso en su lugar correcto y se acostó en su gran cama, ahora sí que podía conciliar el sueño, el joven hombre misterioso le había dado tranquilidad a su corazón, la misma que necesitaba en esos instantes. Ya deseaba verlo nuevamente, pensó en buscarlo durante el día pero podría ser que él estaría ocupado sirviendo a la familia real.

Evito esos pensamientos y solo soñó con esta velada que disfrutaron juntos, una que no podrían olvidar ninguno de los dos.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? la forma en que se conoceran sera muy interesante, una pequeña confusion llevara a algo grande :D ahora les dejare algunas curiosidades que deje por los primeros tres capitulos (los unicos que hay) :DERP:**

**1... **muy pocos lo saben (o eso creo yo), pero Kai y Gerda son los nombres de los personajes originales del cuentro de **"The Snow Queen"** en el que esta basado la historia de Frozen, por lo tanto los directores decidieron poner los nombres a los sirvientes principales de la pelicula c:

**2... **el nombre del padre de Elsa y Anna,** "Walt" **se lo puse por Walter Elias Disney, lo puse tambien por una corazonada que inicio cuando salio la pelicula en el que el Rey -cosa que apoyo por completo- es que su diseño es completamente parecido a Walt Disney, cosa que me gusto poner :D incluso en el primer capitulo puse un *** **xD y despues pondria este dato, pero por falta de tiempo no pude D:

**3...** el final del nombre del Rey Fons, **"Van Orange"** es el nombre real de la familia real c:

**4... **se supone que Garret tiene el cabello como la representación del **Principe Caspian** en la tercera pelicula de** Narnia** o3o adoro ese personaje por lo tanto decidi poner una referencia en Garret c: una referencia, les dejo la busqueda;_** (al buscar en google imagenes pondran en el buscador "Prince Caspian the voyage of dawn" claro, sin los parentesis y sera la imagen numero 4 -de izquierda a derecha- de la segunda hilera)**_ espero y les sirva. c: y si no les sirve pues diganme y les paso la imagen, recuerden que solo es su cabello, Garret no es igual a Caspian, en ningun sentido.

_**¡Eso es todo! :D hasta el proximo domingo, nos vemos~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Dejaran un review?**_


	4. ¿Enamorados?

_**¡Hola! Antes que nada se que dije que subiría los capítulos los domingos, pero salí todo el fin de semana y las tareas fueron muy pesadas, por lo cual no se me permitió subir el capitulo ayer c: pero no se preocupen, este domingo sin falta lo subo. **_

_**Como se darán cuenta no conteste reviews :c eso es porque ahora mismo no puedo, por razones de escuela y esas cosas e.e pero en fin. Una aclaración, Damian es el segundo nombre de Garret, no me había dado cuenta de ese pequeño error gracias a **__aleprettycat_, _**muchísimas gracias, jamás me habría dado cuenta.**_

_**Ahora los dejo con el capitulo c:**_

* * *

_LOS PERSONAJES COMO ELSA Y MENCIONADOS SON PERTENECIENTES A DISNEY, LA HISTORIA Y PERSONAJES NUEVOS SON MIOS._

**Capítulo IV**

El sol apareció como siempre en los cielos de Arendelle, las mucamas estaban listas para llevar a los invitados al desayuno. Gerda personalmente decidió ir a despertar a su majestad la Reina, cuando la puerta blanca con dibujos morados ya estaba frente a ella toco tres veces la puerta y con una pequeña sonrisa dijo;

—Buenos días su Majestad.

Dentro de la habitación solamente se encontraba a Elsa profundamente dormida, sus ligeros ronquidos no dejaron que escuchara los golpes de la puerta.

—¿Su Majestad?

Después de nuevamente tocar la puerta Elsa se levanto de golpe, su cabello, debo decirlo… era un desastre, eso era una pequeña característica que compartía con su hermana. Se froto los ojos tratando de despertar un poco más y observo la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede? —bostezo—. ¿Paso algo malo?

—Ya está el desayuno listo su Majestad, el Rey Fons y su familia la esperan en la mesa.

Elsa abrió los ojos de golpe, fijo su vista en un reloj viejo y pudo observar que ya eran las ocho de la mañana, la hora del desayuno. Se quito las cobijas de encima y salió de la cama a toda prisa, inmediatamente fue a un espejo a arreglar su enmarañado cabello.

—¡Enseguida voy!

Gerda comenzó a reír por lo bajo, inicio el pequeño camino en dirección a la mesa donde la Familia Real esperaba a la Reina.

En tiempo record, Elsa ya estaba lista de pies a cabeza, su cabello estaba suelto con solo una diadema sobre su cabello, traía puesto un vestido marrón acompañada de un calzado negro y altas calcetas blancas, parecía un vestido de campo, muy bonito y elegante. Decidió que la corona no era necesaria en ese instante por lo que la deja en su respectivo lugar.

Salió de la habitación a toda prisa, casi tropezándose con alguno que otro sirviente, Kai apareció cerca de la sala del comedor y pudo ver el largo cabello de la Reina por los aires, sabía que ella ya estaba aquí y llegaba tarde.

Elsa al estar frente a la puerta se arreglo un poco el vestido, quitando las arrugas que este pudiese tener y paso sus dedos por su largo cabello, ya teniendo todo en orden estaba por abrir la puerta pero Kai decidió hacerlo por ella, le murmuro un gracias al hombre regordete, el asintió con una delicada sonrisa.

—Con ustedes, su majestad la Reina Elsa de Arendelle.

Elsa pudo por fin observar al mejor amigo de su padre, un hombre alto, robusto, todo su cabello estaba cubierto por canas grises y tenía una larga barba del mismo color. Su mujer, la Reina estaba junto a él en el comedor. Las dos princesas estaban con sus respectivos esposos y los pequeños monstruitos pelirrojos se encontraban jugando con los cubiertos.

Al verla entrar se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia.

—Es un gusto verla su majestad. —la duquesa, Clarisse, comento.

—El gusto es mío… ¿Duquesa Clarisse? —la rubia confirmo ante la duda de la Reina.

—Mama, ¿Quién es la linda niña de allá? —Elsa pudo escuchar a uno de los pelirrojos hablar con su castaña madre.

—Hijo, es la Reina Elsa. —el niño abrió la boca en una perfecta _O_.

—¡Hola Elsa! —uno de los pelirrojos la saludo—. Yo soy Luuk y ya tengo hambre, ¿ya podemos comer? —su madre casi lo regaña pero Elsa comenzó a reír y se agacho hasta quedar a su altura.

—Por supuesto, también tengo mucha hambre.

Todos se sentaron y los sirvientes trajeron consigo sus platos, un desayuno especial sin duda, pero a los pocos minutos de haber comenzado Elsa pudo ver una mesa vacía al lado suyo.

—¿Es que acaso falta alguien?

Clarisse observo el asiento y comenzó a refunfuñar, a lo que el Rey Fons contesto divertido.

—Al parecer mi hijo, el Príncipe Damian no se ha levantado… suponemos que ha de estar muy cansado.

—Fue un viaje muy largo sin duda. —dijo la Reina al recordar el viaje.

—Oh vaya… Kai. —Elsa llamo al mayordomo principal, el inmediatamente llego a su lado—. Llévenle el desayuno a la habitación al Príncipe Damian, sin hacer ruido por favor.

—Como ordene su majestad.

Cumplió sus ordenes y junto a unas mucamas llevo el desayuno, la Princesa de mayor edad comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

—No se preocupe su majestad, no tiene que molestarse con ello.

—Son mis invitados después de todo, es mi deber hacer que estén bien atendidos. —Elsa le sonrió a la Princesa.

El desayuno paso rápidamente y con la ausencia del Príncipe fue un poco relajado el ambiente del comedor, a excepción de los dos pequeños pelirrojos los cuales estaban bromeando y jugando al comer, lo cual molestaba a su madre.

Fue una mañana estupenda para Elsa sin duda.

Pero mientras en la habitación de Garret, el dormía como un bebe, la desvelada que tuvo anoche junto a la mujer misteriosa lo dejo intrigado y estaba ansioso por saber su nombre. Solo necesitaba esperar a verla nuevamente esa misma noche.

La puerta sonó, Garret refunfuño y sin levantarse murmuro.

—¿Quién es?

—Discúlpeme su alteza, soy Kai, el mayordomo principal de la corona. La Reina le ha enviado el desayuno al ver que estaba usted muy cansado por su viaje.

Garret abrió los ojos sorprendido al oír aquello, ¿la Reina? Vaya, eso no lo esperaba.

Sin más que decir dijo:

—Pasen.

Aun acostado y con los ojos cerrados escucho como algunas mucamas afortunadas reían por lo bajo al verlo dormir, solamente con unos pantalones puestos, dejando al descubierto su buen ejercitado cuerpo. El tal Kai ordeno a las muchachas que se callaran y se fueron, dejándolo solo nuevamente.

Garret abrió los ojos y pudo ver en la mesita de su habitación su desayuno, unos huevos con pan y queso y jugo de naranja estaban a su vista, su estomago rugió al instante. El hambre llamaba.

Sin más que decir se levanto de su cama para sentarse en la mesita y comer el delicioso desayuno, pero a decir verdad lo único en que pensaba era en la hermosa mujer de anoche con la que hablo casi dos o tres horas. No podía despegarse de la imagen donde reía y sonreía con alegría, era algo exquisito de ver. Pero sin darse cuenta ya había pasado una hora… y ni siquiera se había acabado el desayuno cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta.

Muy familiares por cierto, sonriendo con falsedad permitió que la persona entrase, siendo Loes, su primera hermana mayor.

—¿No has terminado?

—¿Tu qué crees? —le hablo con sarcasmo, ella cerró la puerta al entrar y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías de la mesita—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero saber por qué no fuiste a desayunar.

—Me dio sueño. —los ojos verdes de su hermana mayor lo fulminaron con ironía, suspiro fastidiado—. Está bien… no concilie el sueño anoche.

—No te creo.

—No me creas entonces.

—Ya dime… ¿Qué hiciste?

Suspiro, una de las cosas que nunca le agrado de su hermana Loes es que es muy entrometida, pero sabía que se preocupaba por él, es como una segunda madre. Resignado decidió confesar lo sucedido anoche.

—Anoche baje a la alacena de la corona y… decidí comer un pequeño pan francés. —ella lo miraba con culpa en sus ojos—. No me mires así, tenía hambre… en fin, después una de las sirvientas personales de la Reina bajo e hizo lo mismo, después fuimos a la biblioteca y comenzamos a hablar… hasta que dieron las seis de la mañana y ella se fue.

Ella sonrió con delicadeza al oír lo último.

—Que tierno… ¡Estas enamorado!

—¡No es cierto!

—Si es cierto, lo estas.

Entonces antes de que el hablase, Clarisse entro a la habitación, una sonrisa enorme se dibujaba en su rostro, Garret paso su mano por el rostro mientras bufo fastidiado, sabía que ella escucho detrás de la puerta.

—¡Por fin! ¡Estas enamorado! —ella corrió ha darle un golpe en el brazo-. ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Tranquila vieja. —recibió un golpe de las dos—. ¡Auch!

—Te lo merecías. —contestaron al mismo tiempo.

No pudo hacer nada, así que comenzó a hablar sobre lo sucedido en la noche y ellas escucharon atentamente toda la historia. Cuando el llego al final de su relato ambas lo miraban estupefactas.

—Entonces… no sabes cómo se llama.

—No.

—Ni donde nació.

—Supongo que aquí, en Arendelle.

—Quien puede saberlo, puede que te este mintiendo y allá nacido en las Islas del Sur.

—Ella jamás mentiría. —la defendió.

—Ooow, hablas como un todo un hombre. —ambas rieron y Loes lo miro con ternura—. ¿Crees que ira esta noche?

—Por supuesto que sí, debieron verla… —Garret se levanto de su asiento, comenzó a caminar mientras en su cabeza las imágenes de la mujer misteriosa pasaron por su mente—. Ella es… perfecta, su cuerpo es esplendido, su personalidad también, su rostro, su cabello, sus ojos… —comenzó a perderse en sus recuerdos—. Ah… es una diosa de la belleza.

Loes y Clarisse voltearon a verse con sorpresa, jamás pensaron que su hermanito llegase a estar justamente como ellas lo estuvieron cuando conocieron a sus esposos. La rubia fue donde su hermanito y le dio unos golpes en la cabeza.

—Arendelle llamando a Garret. —despertó a su hermanito de su ensueño y este volteo a verla.

—Deberían verla, se que se llevarían muy bien con ella.

—No lo dudo. —contesto Loes, observo el reloj de la habitación y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las diez de la mañana—. Oh, ya tengo que irme.

—¿Ha dónde vas? —pregunto Clarisse curiosa.

—Iré a un pequeño tour por Arendelle, ¿Quieren venir?

—¡Claro! —dijeron los dos.

Garret se puso una camiseta blanca y salió corriendo junto a sus hermanas como cuando eran unos niños y jugaban en los pasillos del palacio de Ámsterdam. Hubo un pequeño momento en el que Garret recordó a sus padres y pregunto dónde estaba, la respuesta que recibió lo impresiono bastante.

Estaban con la Reina Elsa.

Era de esperarse, después de todo su padre deseaba hablar con ella sobre cosas importantes y darle algunos consejos.

El día nuevamente fue rápido para los dos, ambos esperaban con ansias a que la lunas e posara en el cielo nocturno y cuando eso sucedió, esperaron a que ya fueran las doce, cuando eso ocurrió los dos salieron corriendo de su habitación –sin hacer el mayor ruido posible- hasta llegar a la biblioteca.

Elsa al llegar no vio a nadie, pensó que lo más probable llego demasiado temprano y entro para esperarlo sentada en el sofá de la ventana. Pero cuando entro a la biblioteca escucho como alguien cerraba la puerta, asustada giro su vista para encontrarse con el joven al que deseaba ver todo el día.

Le mostro una sonrisa picara.

—Tranquila, no te hare daño, no soy de esos hombres… primero las invito a cenar. —ella comenzó a reír, engatusándolo aun mas con su hermosa risa.

—Nunca pensé que hicieras algo parecido.

Los dos fueron a sentarse al sofá y comenzaron a hablar sobre algunas trivialidades, esta vez ella comenzó hablando sobre algunas cosas que le gustaban.

—¿Qué golosina te gusta más? —Elsa lo pensó un poco.

—Pues… —abrió sus ojos al recordar el manjar—. El chocolate.

Garret comenzó a reír dejando a una Elsa muy confundida, pensó que se estaba burlando de ella pero al darse cuenta de su mirada confusa, comenzó a murmurar cosas para llamarle su atención y aclarar.

—N-No me malentiendas, es solo que… —se rasco la nuca un poco tímido al decir lo siguiente—. El chocolate… también es mi golosina favorita.

—¿Enserio? —ella comenzó a reír.

—¡No te rías! —le siguió con las risas y Elsa paro inmediatamente.

—Perdóname, no es común que a un hombre le guste el chocolate.

—Lo sé, por eso no te lo quería decir. —Elsa pudo divisar un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, sabía que estaba avergonzado.

—Me parece algo adorable. —le mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

Garret al oír eso fijo su vista en los hermosos ojos azul que lo hipnotizaban, ambos se observaban fijamente, no decían nada pero ninguno deseaba dejar de observase. Cuando Elsa se dio cuanta se sonrojo como un tomate y desvió la vista para que no se diera cuenta.

Para la suerte de Elsa pudo darse cuenta de que ya eran casi –de nueva cuenta- las cinco de la mañana. ¿Cómo podía pasar el tiempo tan rápido?

—Me… tengo que ir.

Se levanto de su asiento y le observo un tanto sonrojada.

—¿Otra vez?

—Lo siento… son… deberes. —no sabía cuánto más tendría que hacer esto, pero le agradaba quedarse con él hasta la madrugada.

—Por lo menos… —le tomo con delicadeza la mano, nuestra Reina sintió que su corazón se hacía más pequeño, era la primera vez que sentía algo parecido—. ¿Nos veremos mañana?

Sintió tristeza, no como aquella vez que casi pierde a su hermana, fue una tristeza completamente diferente al de cariño familiar.

Sin más que decir, asintió.

—Me alegro. —le mostro una media sonrisa.

Elsa ya se estaba por ir cuando escucho por parte del joven.

—Se me olvido preguntarte… ¿Cómo te llamas?

No supo que decir.

—Eso… te lo digo mañana. —le sonrió y salió corriendo de allí, dejando a un Garret muy impaciente.

Ahora nuestro Príncipe tenía más material _exclusivo_ para contarles a sus hermanas, la cual irían a verlo después del desayuno.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? Ciertamente me encanto escribir la escena con Loes y Clarisse, les estoy tomando cariño xD en fin, espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Una recomendación antes de irme, les recomiendo crearse una cuenta de FF, así las cosas para responder los reviews seria más fácil uwu, bueno. ¡Nos vemos!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Dejaran un Review?**_


	5. Siglo XVIII

_**Lamento la demora :C pero ahora tampoco podre responder sus reviews, lo siento mucho, pero aprecio demasiado sus comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir, últimamente la escuela me mantiene sin tiempo para escribir y tengo un fic **__Jelsa __**en mente –no se preocupen, no lo sacare hasta que este termine- y deseo empezarlo de una vez para ya tener escritos los capítulos y subirlos sin ningún problema.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus follows y favorites, me ablentan a escribirles esta historia y debo admitir que ya adoro a los personajes, enserio, ya han cobrado vida en mi cabeza. Eso sí que es algo muy especial para mí.**_

_**Ahora los dejare con el capitulo c:**_

* * *

_LOS PERSONAJES COMO ELSA Y MENCIONADOS SON PERTENECIENTES A DISNEY, LA HISTORIA Y PERSONAJES NUEVOS SON MIOS._

**Capitulo V**

El sol salió nuevamente de su escondite, los sirvientes despertaron a la Familia Real y a la Reina para el desayuno, al cual asistieron para hablar sobre algunos temas, que incumbía mercadeo y turismo.

Pero durante el desayuno, Elsa se dio cuenta de que el Príncipe Damian faltaba nuevamente al desayuno. Curiosa sobre el paradero del Príncipe decidió que era mejor preguntar a la Reina Maggie acerca de su hijo.

—Disculpe. —llamo la atención de la Reina de mayor edad—. ¿Puedo saber donde se encuentra el Príncipe Damian?

—Al parecer está enfermo, puede que haya capturado un resfriado en altamar. —suspiro triste—. Pobre de mi niño.

Elsa sonrió al ver el amor que le tenía a su hijo, se notaba en sus ojos, le recordaba completamente a su madre cuando la ayudaba con sus poderes hace muchos años atrás… sacudió la cabeza para desaparecer esos pensamientos, no debía ponerse triste.

_El pasado quedo atrás. _Pensó, controlando sus sentimientos.

En unos segundos las Princesas se levantaron con rapidez de su asiento, dejando a sus esposos confundido, puedo decirles que ellas iban a escuchar las nuevas noticias sobre la chica misteriosa. Pero el esposo de la Duquesa; el Duque Claes de Suecia hablo curioso.

—¿Hacia dónde te diriges cariño? —ella nerviosa comenzó a tartamudear.

—Em… bueno… vamos a… em…

Hasta que la mayor de las Princesas hablo por ella, salvándola de las curiosas miradas.

—Iremos a ver como se encuentra Damian, disfruten su desayuno. —mostro una cálida sonrisa.

Ambas hicieron una reverencia ante Elsa antes de irse y salieron con toda la rapidez que tenían de la sala del comedor, los demás terminaron su desayuno para luego seguir con sus actividades del día.

Elsa acompañada de los Reyes invitados fueron a una de las oficinas del Rey Walt, una hermosa oficina con enormes libreros, un escritorio repleto de papeles por llenar y una enorme ventana con vista al hermoso pueblo de Arendelle, en la pared el cuadro del anterior Rey de niño se mostraba contagiando a los demás en la sala de una estupenda alegría.

Ya sentados en sus respectivos lugares el Rey Fons decidió que era mejor hablar sobre algunos asuntos muy importantes y personales.

—Reina Elsa, tengo algo muy importante que decirle.

Nuestra Reina lo observo curiosa, deseaba saber que era lo tan importante que quería decirle el viejo amigo de su padre.

—Cuando el baile de otoño llegue a su fin, al amanecer nos iremos a Ámsterdam. —Elsa escucho atentamente las palabras del Rey—. Yo no deseo irme, pero hay un asunto que debo hacer…

El Rey Fons se paró de su asiento y observo al pueblo de Arendelle.

—Vera… estoy muriendo, ya no soy el mismo de antes, es tiempo de que uno de mis hijos ascienda al trono. —esta vez la rubia platinada abrió los ojos asombrada por lo que oía—. Me retirare de mis deberes como monarca al llegar a Ámsterdam.

—Cariño… —le susurro la Reina, en consuelo, sabía que no deseaba hacerlo, el adoraba a su pueblo y ellos lo adoraban a él.

—Descuida querida. —la tranquilizo y fijo su vista en la joven Reina—. Tenía que decirle, es usted alguien muy cercano a mi familia, por lo que usted su majestad es la primera en saberlo.

—Me es… inquietante escuchar sus palabras su alteza. —Elsa se lleva las manos a la cabeza—. Si me lo permite saber… ¿Quién tomara el trono?

—Eso… —observo a su mujer y regreso la vista a la joven—. Se lo contare en el baile.

El tema fue simplemente sorprendente a los oídos de Elsa, saber que un Rey se retira por cuestiones de enfermedad es algo muy serio pero era algo que se tomaba en medidas muy drásticas. Ninguno de los tres presentes toco el tema, no era necesario hacerlo, sabían muy bien que era algo muy sensible y sería lo mejor que hablaran sobre otras cosas.

Por lo que siguieron hablando y planificando sobre algún truco de mercadeo entre ambos reinos, cosa que los mantuvo bastante entretenidos sino hasta casi al anochecer.

Pero mientras esos sucesos ocurrían, Garret hablaba con sus hermanas acerca de su nuevo encuentro con la mujer misteriosa. Les dijo sobre nuevos gustos que descubrió y el esplendido gusto que compartían acerca del chocolate, pero a las Princesas no le agradaba para nada un tema en especial.

—Entonces… —Clarisse, que se encontraba sentada a la orilla de la cama de su hermano, hablo—. Aun no sabes su nombre.

—No.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? —esta vez hablo Loes que vigilaba desde la ventana a sus hijos que jugaban en el Jardín con su esposo.

—Ya lo he hecho, pero siempre me sucede cuando ya se está por ir a dormir. —Garret frustrado por la situación se restregó la mano por la cara—. No saben cuánto deseo saber su nombre.

—Pues no lo parece. —Garret fulmino con la mirada a su rubia hermana—. No me mires así, sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti.

—Damian… —Loes le llamo, el fastidiado volteo a ver a su hermana mayor—. Sé que deseas saberlo, pero por alguna razón te lo oculta…

—No creo que quiera chantajearme.

—Yo no dije eso.

—Pero lo ibas a decir. —Loes suspiro.

—¿La veras hoy también? —le pregunto curiosa.

—Claro.

—Entonces pregúntale su nombre de una vez. —hablo Clarisse fastidiada por la situación.

Ambas hermanas deseaban conocer a la mujer que cautivo el corazón de su hermanito, pero al estar embobado al viéndola y charlando con ella se le olvida todo al joven Príncipe. Eso les llegaba a hartar, entonces una idea llego a la mente de Clarisse, una que podría resultar.

Fue donde su hermano y lo tomo de los hombros.

—¿Ella cree que eres un sirviente? —Garret asintió confundido ante la mirada de su hermana—. Entonces, te convertiremos en un sirviente.

Las palabras de la rubia Duquesa dejaron en confusión a los Príncipes, suspiro fastidiada, sabía que no la habían comprendido.

—Lo que trato de decir… es que te pondremos ropas de un sirviente y la veras donde tú quieras. —volteo a ver a su hermana mayor buscando apoyo— ¿Verdad que es una buena idea?

Loes comprendió por fin lo que su hermanita quería decir, no supo como lo entendió pero lo hizo, debían ayudarle para verlos a escondidas.

—¡Es perfecta!

Fue donde sus hermanitos y los abrazo, sonriéndoles alegremente comenzó a reír de la emoción, podría ser vieja, pero se emocionaba al ver a sus hermanitos súper enamorados. Créanme, la hubiesen visto cuando supo los sentimientos de Clarisse hacia el Duque Claes. Fue como si su propia hija —que no tenia— estuviera creciendo.

Ahora debía ayudar a su hermanito con la mujer misteriosa.

—Yo te conseguiré las prendas, de eso no te preocupes. —aclaro la mayor de los tres.

—Pero… —la oposición de su hermanito les llamo la atención a ambas mujeres—. Ella es… una sirvienta, yo un Príncipe.

—¿Y? —exclamaron ambas.

—¿No lo entienden? —fue hacia la ventana y apoyo sus manos en el barandal de esta—. Nuestros estatus nos lo impide… estar juntos es imposible.

Por primera vez en su vida, las mujeres escucharon la voz quebrantada y triste de su hermano, aunque apenas tenía poco de conocer a la mujer misteriosa ya tenía los sentimientos de un largo amor platónico. Loes sintió ternura al oírlo así pero a la vez se sintió deprimida.

Tenía que ayudarlo.

—No digas esas cosas. —fue donde Garret y apoyo su mano en la fornida espalda de su hermano—. ¿Quién te dijo esas cosas?

—Pues, lo ojee en un libro viejo de la biblioteca de nuestro hogar.

Loes bufo, le mostro una gran sonrisa.

—Pero Garret… —abrió sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa—. Estamos en pleno siglo XVIII, ya eso de parejas de sangre pura quedo en el pasado.

Clarisse comenzó a reír ante el comentario de su hermana, incluso Garret no lo resistió y comenzó a reír, era la primera vez que escuchaba a su hermana hacer ese tipo de bromas.

Pero en ello tenía razón, no podía dejar que una torpe ley se entrometiera en sus sentimientos, aun que no sabía con certeza que sentía todavía por la mujer misteriosa, pero deseaba saber más de ella.

Cuando la noche llego la Reina y el Príncipe sin falta se encontraron en la biblioteca, pero esta vez antes de comenzar algún otro tema diferente… Garret decidió preguntarle por fin su nombre;

—Dime… —la tomo de las manos—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Elsa abrió los ojos como platos, no sabía que decir, nunca le llego a su mente que en algún momento le preguntaría su nombre… ahora debía inventárselo. Comenzó a balbucear algunas cosas y Garret la observo con ilusión, nuestra Reina se sonrojo un poco al ver los ojos verdes del sirviente iluminarse, debía decir algo… y rápido.

—Bueno… —empezó a buscar algún nombre posible, pero otra idea la interrumpió en su cabeza, mostro una media sonrisa y divertida le dijo al joven—. No te lo diré.

La ilusión del joven se desvaneció inmediatamente de sus verdes ojos, sacudió la cabeza confundido y un millón de dudas acerca de sus palabras le llegaron a la mente hasta que pudo formular una.

—¿Por qué no?

—Quiero que sea sorpresa.

Y efectivamente; la idea de Elsa consistía en mantener su identidad verdadera como una _sorpresa _hasta el baile de otoño que se llevaría a cabo dentro de las siguientes dos semanas, sabía que podría rechazarla y jamás hablarle pero eso no le importaba.

Garret sin embargo, no sabía que decir, se rasco la nuca y suspiro resignado.

¿Ahora que debía hacer?

—¿Cuándo me lo dirás?

—En el baile de otoño. —Garret le mostro una sonrisa picara.

—¿Cómo sabré que no deseas hacer otras cosas conmigo que no sea bailar?

Entonces Elsa se puso roja como un tomate, nuestro joven se dio cuenta de ello y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. La Reina se dio cuenta de sus burlas y le lanzo un cojín del sofá a la cara, exclamo por el golpe y era el turno de ella reír.

La observo y se cautivo al escuchar su risa, era increíble cómo se embobaba tan rápido con una mujer que apenas acababa de conocer.

Recordó la idea de su hermana Loes, así que decidió decírsela a su nueva amiga.

—Oye, tengo una idea.

Elsa dejo de reír y escucho atentamente al joven.

—Debemos vernos durante el día, aunque sea solo una vez… ¿Qué dices? —la observo directamente a los ojos.

Nuestra Reina lo pensó seriamente, ¿verse durante el día? Tendría que mover algunos hilos y contarle a alguien acerca de sus aventuritas en la noche, podría ser una buena idea.

—Me parece bien. —le mostro una pequeña sonrisa, sorprendiendo al joven con su respuesta.

—¿Lo dices enserio? —ella asintió, una inmensa felicidad le invadió el cuerpo—. ¡Si!

Exclamo alegre, provocando una risa en la mujer de cabello platinado.

—Pero antes que nada… —comenzó a hablar Elsa—. Quiero saber tu nombre.

Garret la miro confuso.

—¿Lo dices enserio? —asintió—. Está bien… te lo diré.

Ella espero atentamente a escuchar su nombre. Hasta que por fin después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio lo dijo;

—Me llamo Garret. —alzo la mano para estrecharla—. Es un gusto conocerte mujer misteriosa.

Sonrió con delicadeza y estrecho su mano con la de él, su temperatura era cálida, muy diferente a la de ella… Nuestro Príncipe al sentir su tez fría se sintió abrumado, claramente ya la había sentido unos días atrás pero ahora era capaz de apreciar más su suavidad y delicadeza.

¿Es que acaso podría dejar de pensar en ella como una diosa? No, no podía, le era meramente imposible.

Sentía cosas muy fuertes por ella… y no podía negarlo.

* * *

_**Ya es hora de irme c: espero y les haya gustado, la frase de Loes acerca del siglo XVIII esta inspirada en la frase de el Principe Felipe en la Bella Durmiente; **__"Pero Papa, ¡Estamos en pleno siglo XIV"  
__**Claro, hay una gran diferencia de años en esto, decidi poner el siglo dieciocho por la simple razón de que Anna en la película esta jugando con una bicicleta y tengo entendido que las bicicletas fueron creadas en esa época.**_

_**Bueno, ya tengo que irme.  
¡Hasta Luego!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Dejaran un Review?**_


	6. ¿Un Trágico Romance?

_**Perdon si no lo subi el domingo :c tuve varios problemas ese dia, por lo que lo subo hoy c: ahora si podre contestar Reviews…**_

**Hi-Ji Bei Fong: **_Jajaja, yo adoro la frase y tenia que ponerla de alguna manera u otra, ya veras que sucederá en el baile, sorprenderá inmediatamente, aquí lo tienes c:_

**Flor-VIB412: **_¡Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo! Espero y te guste c:_

**sue29NNID: **_Loes y Clarisse son un encanto x3 ok no, ese baile será muy importante en la historia :D espero y te guste el capitulo._

**Sanrom: **_¡Me alegra mucho que te guste! Aquí lo tienes :D_

**Jeff: **_La continuare hasta terminarla, de eso no te preocupes ;3 No. Garret es un Principe normal y ordinario, no posee poderes._

**Valendg: **_¡Dios! Jajajaja terminare la historia xD no la parare de eso no te lo tienes espero y te guste owo_

**Marianita-chan: **_¡Maldita tarea! Suerte en tus estudios D: se lo duro que es x.x tus palabras me conmueven *-* la verdad será revelada casi en los últimos capítulos… No había pensado en eso, ten por seguro que escribiré uno o dos ;D lo que Garret siente al tocarla esa vez nunca lo había sentido pues Elsa se había controlado en todo momento las noches anteriores, pero esta vez no c: ¿Sentimientos será? Djsgjasgfas solo yo lo se(¿) ok no xD Lo sexy es lo de hoy y Elsa como todo personaje sexy se merece un hombre sexy jajajaja. Por supuesto que lo disfruto :'D me dolerá cuando lo termine pero YOLO. Aquí lo tienes :3_

**Mabelen07: **_¡Gracias! Me alegra que te guste, aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo c: y como le dije a los otros, se sorprenderán cuando sepan las verdaderas identidades del otro._

_**Y aquí terminan, ahora los dejare con el capitulo :'3**_

* * *

_LOS PERSONAJES COMO ELSA Y MENCIONADOS SON PERTENECIENTES A DISNEY, LA HISTORIA Y PERSONAJES NUEVOS SON MIOS._

**Capitulo VI**

Finalmente el sol se apodero del cielo azul, la gente de Arendelle se apodero de las calles y siguieron con sus tareas diarias. En el Palacio era como siempre, los sirvientes ayudaban a la Familia Real invitada y nuestra Reina ya se encontraba despierta, nerviosa en su habitación. ¿Por qué? Simple, Gerda se encontraba ahí junto a ella.

Claramente le hablo sobre lo sucedido estos últimos días, sus escapadas en las noches aclaraban las dudas de Gerda sobre sus llegadas tardes al desayuno.

Lo que ponía más que nerviosa a Elsa era el hecho de que vería a las tres en punto al joven Garret, el primer hombre que la ponía de ese modo.

Gerda reía ante las acciones de la joven Reina.

—No se ponga nerviosa su majestad, todo saldrá bien.

—P-Pero no soy una mucama, no tengo ropa de mucama o actuó como una… ¿Qué tal si cuando nos encontremos uno de los sirvientes me ve? Dios, si se entera de que le mentí tal vez deje de hablarme. —se sentó en la orilla de su cama, casi mordiéndose las uñas por los nervios.

Esta sería su primera vez asustada de que un hombre le deje de hablar, nunca conoció uno aparte de su Padre, Kai, los sirvientes y Kristoff. Era una experiencia completamente nueva y extraña.

No sabía qué hacer en esta situación.

Si no fuera porque Anna se encuentra en Corona iría inmediatamente a buscar un consejo, era difícil de imaginar que la joven Princesa tiene más experiencia en hombres que la misma Reina. Si esto llegase a oídos del pueblo sería algo _catastrófico_.

—Yo la ayudare su majestad. —Gerda hablo tratando de calmarla.

Elsa alzo la vista para verla, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

—¿Enserio me ayudarías?

—Claro, deseo ver al caballero en persona si me lo permite. —comenzó a reír al ver el rostro sonrojado de la rubia platinada—. Pero eso será a su debido tiempo su majestad, no se preocupe.

Nuestra joven Reina suspiro tranquila, observo con alegría a Gerda.

—Muchas gracias Gerda. —al oír eso, la mucama principal sonrió como si viera a su propia hija crecer.

—No hay de que su majestad… ahora tengo que ir por sus ropas, vengo en una hora.

Entonces Gerda se fue de la habitación, dejando a Elsa completamente sola, por lo menos logro tranquilizarla un poco pero los poderes helados de la Reina se desataron por toda la habitación al momento en que la mucama regordeta y alegre se fue.

La temperatura bajo más de lo debido, por supuesto, no afecto para nada a la rubia platinada pero sus pensamientos iniciaron a crear momentos donde Garret descubría sus poderes y la viera como un fenómeno… cosa que la ponía un tanto deprimida.

—Dios… —susurro un poco asustada de los posibles hechos que podrían suceder—. Espero y todo salga bien…

Y entonces en la nieve que se encontraba en el suelo de la habitación, comenzó a dibujar a Olaf, pensó que le vendría bien estar con él pues la animaría, pero no era posible, el no se encontraba en el castillo. Tendría que esperarlo… como a los demás que quería con todo el corazón.

—Oh Anna… quisiera que estuvieses aquí.

Murmuro, deseaba con mucha fuerza verla y pedir su consejo, debía esperar… que horror.

Mientras que en la habitación de Garret el ya tenía puesto unos ropajes típicos de la servidumbre de su hogar, Clarisse comento que le quedaban muy bien esas ropas burlándose de él como cuando eran pequeños.

—Ya cállate Clarisse.

Ella seguía riendo, contagiando a sus otros dos hermanos.

—¿Listo para verla? —pregunto Loes a su hermanito mientras quitaba algunas pelusas de su chaleco.

—¿Tu qué crees?

Le sonrió a su hermana mayor y esta tomo un listón negro para amarrarle la greña castaña de su hermano. La miro confuso, no sabía que le harían una coleta, ni que fuera una niña.

—¿Qué haces?

—Tengo que amarrarte el pelo. —estaba por agarrar su larga melena pero Garret la detuvo, bufo fastidiada—. Vamos Damian…

—No.

—No es apropiado que un sirviente tenga el pelo suelto.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Mamá. —contestaron ambas mujeres con fastidio.

Garret suspiro y se rindió ante esa boba regla, dejo que Loes amarrase su cabello con aquel listón negro, ya listo se miro en un espejo. Se sintió raro al verse con el cabello agarrado y no suelto como siempre lo tenía, ahora en su cabeza su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta baja, no estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo agarrado.

Recordó que de niño su Madre lo hacía en cada celebración de alcurnia, como todo un Príncipe rebelde huía de aquella acción pero siempre los sirvientes lo acorralaban y junto a William lo llevaban con la Reina, para sujetarle el cabello.

—Te vez bien. —comento Clarisse mientras jugaba con la coleta—. Ahora pareces más un caballo que un sirviente.

La cólera invadió el cuerpo del Príncipe y empujo levemente a su rubia hermana, haciéndola reír por la acción.

—Buen chiste Clarisse. —dijo entre risas la Princesa castaña, observo de pies a cabeza su creación y llevo sus manos a su boca alegre al verlo así—. Perfecto. —dijo ilusionada.

Garret bufo y trato de quitarse el listón pero la mayor de los tres le dio un golpe en su mano.

—¡No arruines mi arduo trabajo!

—Perdón. —se disculpo adolorido.

Y así durante toda la mañana, Elsa y Garret estaban esperando ansiosos el momento de verse en el lugar que indicaron. Cuando la hora llego ambos fueron a su lugar de destino.

Planearon encontrarse en un pasillo de la zona oeste del castillo, donde una gran ventana daba vista a los establos del Palacio. Gerda arreglo todo para que los sirvientes no fueran a aquella zona, quitándole un peso de encima a nuestra Reina.

Cuando Garret llego no se encontró con nadie, al parecer era el primero en llegar por lo que decidió esperarla apoyado en la pared.

En un pasillo continuo, Clarisse y Loes persiguieron a hurtadillas a su hermanito, escondiéndose detrás de la pared para que no las viera. Era un escondite perfecto, podían ver todo desde allí pero los demás no la podrían ver.

—¿Crees que vendrá? —pregunto en un susurro Loes a su hermana menor.

—No lo sé… no veo señales de alguna chica.

—Espero que venga, deseo ver a nuestra futura cuñada.

—¿No crees que estas precipitando las cosas? —Loes bufo, estaba por contestar pero sus ojos divisaron algo que… la sorprendió de inmediato, callándola—. ¿Loes?

—Oh… por… dios…

—¿Qué pasa?

Loes tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la rubia y la giro en dirección hacia su hermanito y la mujer misteriosa. Clarisse abrió la boca impresionada, las dos ya sabían quién eres la mujer misteriosa, no era solamente una sirvienta, para nada.

Era la Reina Elsa.

Los dos jóvenes del pasillo continuo hablaban sobre sus actividades de la mañana, sin darse cuenta de que la Duquesa y la Princesa de mayor edad los observaban. Ambas trataron de tragar lo que acababan de ver, su hermanito estaba sentimentalmente enganchado con la Reina de Arendelle, no cualquier persona… ahora sabían que les sería imposible estar juntos a pesar de todo.

—¿Estás viendo lo que yo? —murmuro Clarisse.

—Claro que sí. —contesto su hermana mayor.

—Pobre Damian… le dolerá mucho cuando lo sepa.

—Ni me lo digas.

Dos horas se quedaron ahí esperando a que la conversación de los jóvenes terminase, cuando Elsa se despidió de Garret este se soltó el cabello, ya no aguantaba tener la melena atada, no era lo suyo.

De pronto escucho unos pasos torpes tirar una columna pequeña de mármol. Volteo enseguida a ver quien lo espiaba y se encontró con sus hermanas. Mostro una media sonrisa, sabía que los espiarían, después de todo fue la idea de sus hermanas este pequeño encuentro.

Fue donde ellas y cuando estuvo frente a frente se cruzo de brazos divertido.

—¿Disfrutaron del espectáculo?

Ellas asintieron nerviosas.

—¿Por qué tan calladas?... ¿Es que acaso el gato les comió la lengua? —Garret comenzó a reír al ver que no respondían—. Bueno… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les agrada la joven misteriosa?

Clarisse estaba por hablar pero Loes tapo su boca con una de sus manos y nerviosa hablo.

—Creemos que es hermosa, sin lugar a dudas. —el nerviosismo se notaba en su voz, mostrando interés en el alto Príncipe.

—¿Por qué tan nerviosa?

—Pensábamos que nos descubrirían, ya sabes, no queríamos asustarla.

—Ni que fuera un cervatillo.

Comenzó a reír por lo bajo Garret, se despidió de sus hermanas y fue directamente a su habitación, claro, sería un largo camino. Su habitación queda en la zona norte, así que tenía mucho por recorrer sin perderse.

Dejo a las dos hermanas solas y cuando lo perdieron de vista Loes soltó a Clarisse de su agarre.

—¿¡Por qué no se lo dijiste!?

Exclamo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué crees que quería hacer? ¿Quitarle la ilusión?

—¡Si! —exclamo—. Sabrás que si no se lo decíamos ahora sufrirá en el baile cuando la vea.

—Lo sé pero… —suspiro deprimida por los hechos—. Es una trágica historia de amor Clarisse… esto se trata con cuidado.

Entonces las dos hermanas se esperanzaron en que Garret no se ilusione demasiado con ella, le haría demasiado daño.

* * *

_**Y aquí lo tienen, ¿les gusto? Espero que si, ¿les agrado el "**__twist" __**que llevo la historia? Ahora las hermanas saben quien es en realidad o.o**_

_**Los vere el próximo domingo sin falta, nos vemos! :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Dejaran algún review?**_


End file.
